El Dragon Negro
by Dalet
Summary: Ella  ha aceptado un matrimonio acordado con el poderoso Dragon Negro, cinco años despues el regresa para reclamarla no como su esposa, mas bien como su esclava.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les traigo una historia, aclaro NO es mia, es de la autora Nicole Jordan, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.

Disfruten.

Resumen:

Ella ha aceptado un matrimonio acordado con el poderoso Dragon Negro, hasta podría enamorarse de el. Solo deseaba ser una buena esposa e hija.

Pero pasaron cinco interminables años sin noticias de su prometido.

Despues de un tipo el regreso a reclamar, pero no a ella, sino al castillo y ella será algo en la vida de el: su esclava.


	2. Chapter 2

**A**qui les dejo el prologo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Disfruten (:

**F**ortaleza De Swan, Inglaterra: Junio, 1150.

Su regalo de una rosa la deslumbró. De color rojo, perfectamente formada, la frágil flor de verano parecía demasiado delicada para la mano del guerrero

Despiadado, que podía ejercer un efecto mortal con su espada. El Dragón negro de Massen había arrancado la flor para ella mientras daban una vuelta por el jardín del castillo, y ahora estaba ofreciéndosela a ella en sus largos y sinuosos dedos.

Asombrada por el gesto suave, Bella miró al poderoso caballero de rostro rudo que se erguía delante de ella. Penetrantes ojos ambarinos como los de un halcón examinándola atentamente por debajo de las densas cejas cobre, había una pregunta en sus profundidades doradas.

- Te he dejado muda, mi lady?-

Ella Sintió el rubor subir en sus mejillas, pero levantó su mentón valientemente. -Yo. . . yo solamente estoy sorprendida.-

Cuando ella no aceptó inmediatamente su regalo, él sacudió la cabeza.

-Ah, pero me olvidé de las espinas.- él murmuró, su voz profunda, masculina, calma y baja.

Bella observó con asombro como Lord Edward quitaba la daga de la vaina y cortaba las espinas salvajes del tallo de la flor con concentración silenciosa. Ella apenas se atrevía a respirar, estudió al hombre que pronto debía transformarse en su prometido.

Sus facciones orgullosas eran atractivas mas que bellas, su cabello grueso, cobrizo y rebelde le caía hasta casi los hombros. Pero uno se olvidaba de tales consideraciones notables ante su presencia formidable. Soberbio en su condición física, increíble en su fuerza, Dragón Negro poseía un poder de liderazgo que alarmaba e intimidaba a sus enemigos y despertaba respeto y confianza en sus aliados.

En sus catorce años, Bella nunca se había conocido un hombre como él. Las damas y las criadas de Swan la envidiaban y temblaban por ella, aunque esa mañana la envidia había comenzado a prevalecer. Bella estaba inclinada a temblar y a temerle .Ella sería quien celebraría su compromiso en solamente algunas pocas horas. Era ella quien tomaría algún día a ese desconocido oscuro como su marido legal. Sería ella quien lo recibiría en su cama y sería su cuerpo el que cargaría sus hijos.

Cuando Edward levantó la vista para encontrar su mirada atenta , el corazón de ella vibró.

-Me temes, muchacha?-Él preguntó suavemente, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

"Temerte?" Bella se preguntó. Hasta ese momento ella habría respondido que si. Edward era un hombre adulto, casi diez años más grande que ella. Su altura imponente y su cuerpo poderoso lo hacían mucho más alto y grande que los

otros mortales, además sus hazañas en batalla ya eran legendarias. Pero era su reputación de ferocidad lo que más la alarmaba. Se decía, en susurros, que, el Dragón Negro de Massen era el protagonista de cuentos temerarios y de rumores escandalosos que lo habían seguido a través del canal de Normandía.

Ella hubiera Preferido no dejar la seguridad del gran salón de Swan o el gran número de invitados que se habían reunido allá para la celebración del compromiso matrimonial. Pero cuando el Lord Massen la había invitado a caminar con él por el jardín, ella no había atrevido a rehusarse. Para su desánimo, ella, quien frecuentemente era retada por su madre por su lengua afilada y su sagacidad irreverente, ahora apenas podía pensar en una sola palabra para decir.

El se estará preguntando si se va a casar con una idiota si continuas muda, Bella se retó a sí misma mientras lo miraba.

Para su completa sorpresa, Edward levantó la rosa para acariciar su mejilla, rozando as pétalos de terciopelo a lo largo de su piel con una suavidad que parecía totalmente incongruente con semejante hombre.

- Tan inocente.- él murmuró casi ausentemente, su mirada perdida.

-Quisiera saber cuánto tiempo durará.-

No estaba segura si él hablaba de la rosa o de ella pero entonces el poderoso caballero pareció volver en sí . -Creo que no has respondido mi pregunta, muchacha- -Qué ... pregunta, mi Lord ?- ella murmuró , atrapado por la intensidad silenciosa de sus ojos ambarinos.

-Yo te asusto?-

Si, ella quiso responder. Comprendía por qué los hombres temblaban de miedo ante él. Nunca se olvidaría de su primera imagen de Lord Edward el día anterior mientras él se aproximaba a Swan. Montado en un caballo macizo, llevando su armadura completa, era una figura imponente con su estandarte y su escudo que llevaba su emblema tan temido, un dragón negro rampante sobre un fondo de color escarlata. Desde su llegada, su trato había parecido distante y hasta desagradable, hasta ese momento, ella lo había considerado frío, endurecido y peligroso. Pero él no parecía tan feroz o despiadado mientras sostenía una rosa en vez de una espada.

-No, mi lord, no me asustas.- Bella replicó finalmente, y se dio cuenta con sorpresa que era verdad.

-Entonces aceptarás mi humilde regalo de una flor?- Una sonrisa débil se curvó en sus labios mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Eso me protegerá.-

-Protegerte?-

-Sí. El robo de una rosa de un noble es considerado un crimen en muchas partes, pero si te la doy a ti no tengo por qué temer al castigo.-

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon con asombro. El estaba bromeando? Sin embargo ella sonrió al pensar que un poderoso caballero como él que necesitase de su protección.

-Así está mejor.- él dijo con satisfacción.

Ella tomó la rosa de él y hundió su nariz en los pétalos de terciopelo perfumados para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, agradecida por el esfuerzo del caballero de aliviar sus miedos. -Te agradezco, mi Lord.- Ariane murmuró. -estas rosas son el orgullo de mi madre, mas estoy segura que no se enojará por una sola flor, ya que nosotros pronto estaremos prometidos.-

Le pareció natural, entonces, expresar la pregunta que había estado acechando su mente mientras paseaban por el jardín. -Hay alguna razón por la que deseas mi compañía, mi Lord?-

El Pareció vacilar antes de lanzarle una breve y enigmática mirada.

-Si, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.- Otra pausa.

-Es una unión entre nosotros lo que deseas para tu futuro?-

-No estoy segura de comprender lo que quieres decir.-

-Estás completamente de acuerdo con el compromiso matrimonial?-

Ella abrió los ojos ligeramente. -Si, mi Lord. Sé que es mi deber. Estoy preparada para obedecer a mi padre.- Cuando Edward frunció el ceño, Bella se dio cuenta que aparentemente su respuesta no era la que él buscaba. Ella se apuró a agregar. - Yo comprendo que Swan necesita un Lord fuerte. Y ahora que mi hermano se ha. . . ido, mi padre ya no tiene un heredero, él desea tomar medidas para cuando ya no pueda gobernar... para dejar sus tierras en manos capaces, así como para darme la protección de un marido fuerte.-

-Eso no es lo que te pregunté, Isabella. Yo comprendo las razones de Lord Charles para incentivar este matrimonio.-

Bella Miró a Edward, no sabiendo que era lo que él deseaba oír de ella. Había sido criada para poner el deber y la responsabilidad por encima de las consideraciones personales, y la muerte de su hermano Vladimir ese año la había convertido en la heredera de Swan, con todas las obligaciones que su posición social involucraba. Si su padre deseaba hacer un matrimonio político para asegurar el futuro de Swan, entonces ella lo haría. Pero no había pensado que Lord Edward necesitaba una explicación, ya que su matrimonio sería una alianza política para él también.

Pasó otro momento antes que él hablara, y entonces su voz sonó extrañamente compungida.

-No tengo deseo de forzar a una dama reticente a aceptarme. Ya he visto más de un matrimonio donde la mujer no deseaba la unión y esos matrimonios terminan en una calamidad.-

Escuchándolo, Bella observó la manera en que su mandíbula fuerte se había endurecido, y ella había captado una nota de amargura en su tono de voz, y quiso saber si él hablaba por experiencia propia.

Pero tal vez ella confundía su intención. Tal vez él estaba tentando renuncia al compromiso y estaba buscando la manera mas amable de decírselo.

Impulsivamente ella extendió su mano para tocar la manga de Edward, un gesto que pareció sobresaltarlo y lo hizo detenerse abruptamente.

-Deseas ser liberado del compromiso, mi Lord?-

Su mirada ambarina estudió su cara atentamente, y por un momento a ella le pareció ver un brillo , algo como un tormento en sus ojos . Pero desapareció enseguida. -Quiero estar seguro de que no tienes ninguna objeción al casamiento conmigo.-

El realmente le preguntaba si ella consentía el matrimonio? En su experiencia limitada, ningún Lord buscaría la aprobación de una simple muchacha sino que únicamente estaría preocupado por las tierras y el poder que ganaría con el matrimonio. Seguramente en Normandía así como en Inglaterra, la tierra era lo que contaba y el consentimiento de la mujer contaba muy poco, A pesar de los esfuerzos de la Iglesia para proveer una protección mayor a las novias que no estaban de acuerdo con los matrimonios impuestos. Lord Edward pretendía casarse con ella por las vastas tierras que ella traería al matrimonio algún día, ella lo sabía.

Bella no podía leer la pregunta en sus ojos. El estaba tenso y en silencio, su expresión seria, aguardado la respuesta. Confiaba en esos ojos, ella se dio cuenta con una convicción repentina. Eran duros, intensos, pero no crueles.

-No tengo ninguna objeción, mi Lord. Acepto libremente el compromiso matrimonial.-

La expresión tensa desapareció, suavizando la línea dura de su boca, y su cuerpo poderoso pareció relajarse.

Sólo entonces Bella se dio cuenta que él no había respondido a su propia pregunta. Quería desesperadamente preguntarle que si ese matrimonio era lo que él deseaba, pues Edward era un caballero propietario de tierras que podía darse el lujo de elegir novia. Pero si él objetase à unión, seguramente nunca hubiese aceptado la proposición de su padre en primer lugar.

-Es eso lo que deseas saber?- Ella preguntó insegura.

-Si, muchacha. Yo sólo estaba interesado en oír tu opinión.-

El Pareció de repente incómodo por el tema , o por ella , porque desvió la mirada , hacia el muro del patio.

Ansiando tranquilizarlo como él había hecho con ella, Bella sonrió. -Mi padre diría que las hijas no tienen ningún derecho a opinar , y que yo tengo demasiados derechos para mi propio bien. Me atrevería a decir que tiene razón.-

Edward la miró de reojo como si estuviera sorprendido. -Siempre estás de acuerdo con tu padre, mi lady?-

Ella arrugó su nariz. No, raramente, en verdad. Reivindicar mis opiniones es mi defecto mas grande.-

Edward no era un hombre que se riese frecuentemente.

-Sospecho que mi padre está muy ansioso de verse librado de mí, y debe estar agradecido de que estés aquí para cortejarme.-

-Cortejar?-El caballero alto hizo una mueca ligera. -Soy un soldado, muchacha, no un poeta.- Sonrió desdeñosamente. -Sé poco acerca de cortejar a una dama.-

Ella estaba segura que él estaba equivocado. Si ese hombre fuerte, carismático se pusiese ese objetivo en mente, podría seducir a los pájaros de los árboles , Bella sospechó.

-Bien, yo misma sé menos acerca de cortejar.- Ella respondió valientemente,

-Así que no debes temer que te juzgue muy duramente. Eres mi primer novio.-

-Tu primer novio? No puedo creerlo. Todos los hombres en Inglaterra son ciegos?-

Ahora ella supo que él estaba bromeando y siendo amable. Ella no podía afirmar que era una belleza, con su altura y las pecas que salpicaban su piel y cabello oscuro. Ella sabía muy bien que su origen noble y la riqueza de Swan eran sus atractivos principales.

-Bien.- Ella respondió con una risa burlona, -Mi apariencia lo explica todo . Mi padre se negó a la idea de buscar candidatos para mí hasta que no estuviera seguro hacia donde giraban los vientos políticos.-

Edward la estudió especulativamente. - No temes expresar tus opiniones, veo.-

Queriendo saber si su observación era una crítica, Bella se encontró ruborizándose. Su madre siempre le había advertido que su lengua afilada la metería en problemas algún día. Tal vez ella había sido demasiado atrevida con Lord Edward, pero su intuición le dijo que él no querría una novia tímida.

Su mentón se levantó ligeramente. -No, no tengo miedo de casarme mi Lord.-

El Sonrió entonces completamente. Una sonrisa lenta, tierna, sensual que suavizó sus facciones duras e hizo que el corazón de Bella de repente se sobresaltase . Sin estar preparada para las oleadas de calor que de repente la invadieron, ella parpadeó como si mirase el sol escondido detrás de las nubes.

Era eso lo que las mujeres de la fortaleza habían admirado y envidiado? Ese atractivo masculino que tenía el efecto de un relámpago? Era posible que una única sonrisa ganara el corazón de una dama?

Entonces Edward levantó una mano para rozar delicadamente su labio inferior con la punta del dedeo. El apenas la había tocado, sin embargo su pulso se aceleró descontroladamente, mientras un calor extraño florecía dentro de ella, enviando sus emociones a un estado salvaje de confusión.

Bella lo miró fijamente con fascinación silenciosa, asombrada por los

sentimientos que habían cobrado vida con su caricia ligera y las sensaciones extrañas que invadían su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan consciente de ser mujer que en ese momento. Nunca antes se había sentido tan agitada por el contacto de un hombre.

-Estamos de acuerdo entonces, mi lady ? El compromiso sigue en pie?-

- Si, mi Lord.-murmuró jadeando .

Cuando Edward extendió su mano hacia ella, Bella tembló, no de temor , sino con fascinación , con excitación y con anticipación, quería e ese hombre como marido, ella se dio cuenta. Quería casarse con ese caballero poderoso y magnífico al que ella le importaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse por sus sentimientos y sus miedos. Un hombre que podía hacerla temblar solamente con una sonrisa y una caricia. A pesar de los terribles rumores sobre su pasado, ella deseaba ser parte de su futuro.

Esa esperanza hizo estremecer su corazón cuando colocó sus dedos temblorosos en la mano de Edward.

Tendrían un buen matrimonio, Bella se prometió silenciosamente, recordando

la reticencia que había detectado en él. Se Esforzaría para ser una buena esposa para Edward, se esforzaría para nunca darle motivo para lamentar ese día.

Con una sonrisa trémula, Bella apretó la rosa que él le había dado y permitió que el Dragón Negro de Massen la condujese de vuelta a la torre de Swan y a la celebración del compromiso que se desarrollaba adentro.


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero agredecer a Lerch Masen por su ayuda con algunas dudas que tenia. Muchas gracias loca, te dedico este capitulo (:

Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas fuertes (lemmon en cantidad). Menores de edad abstenganse a leer.

Ni la historia ni los personajes son mios.

Disfruten (:

**F**ortaleza De Massen, Normandia - Noviembre 1154

Los labios tibios que rozaron su piel desnuda ya no tenían el poder de excitarlo, ni lo hacía el cabello sedoso que se arrastra provocativamente sobre su espalda desnuda. Edward yacía acostado sobre su estómago encima de las sábanas de lino húmedas y usadas, su cuerpo brillaba con sudor por el ejercicio realizado. Satisfacer dos mujeres lujuriosas desgastaba la fuerza y la energía de un hombre.

Pero Heidi continuó su asalto impiadoso con su boca y su lengua, sus curvas voluptuosas se presionaban eróticamente contra él, sus uñas le causaban escalofríos mientras ella las pasaba a lo largo de su espina dorsal, sus dientes mordisqueaban sus nalgas con una agudeza que le causaba un pequeño dolor.

-Basta.- él murmuró una orden para la cual tenía poco energía para hacerle cumplir.

Cuando ella se dobló para ofrecerle un pecho turgente, estimulando su pezón oscuro contra su boca, Edward desvió pacientemente su cabeza. Cuando enterró sus dedos en su cabello oscuro y lo tironeó insistentemente, él solamente le tomó la muñeca y se soltó de su asimiento. Fue sólo cuando Heidi clavó sus uñas de manera deliberada en su espalda llena de cicatrices que él finalmente reaccionó, ella sabía muy bien que tocar sus cicatrices estaba prohibido, aunque él no le había podido quitar ese hábito.

-Basta.- Ante su tono de voz autoritario, el cuerpo joven del otro lado de él se movió , y Edward tuvo que murmurarle gentilmente a Jessica y acariciarla para que ella se durmiera nuevamente .

Por su carácter, él prefería a la delicada Jessica que a la voluptuosa Heidi. Jessica era una muchacha normanda dulce, tranquila siempre ansiosa por satisfacer, mientras que la extranjera Heidi tenía un carácter rebelde y combativo. Sólo debido a sus habilidades exquisitas él mantenía a la italiana como amante.

-Simplemente busco tu placer, mi Lord.- ella dijo petulantemente con acento italiano. -Sabes que Heidi conoce mejor que nadie como satisfacerte.-

Edward no podía discutirle esa afirmación. Robado de su familia y convertida en esclava en un burdel al que asistían ingleses, Heidi había sido entrenada en las artes sexuales y sabía muy bien como satisfacer a un hombre y llevar su deseo a un paso de la fiebre.

Le causaba una amarga da satisfacción el hecho de poseer sexualmente a la exótica amante que su padre había traído. . . pero no tanta como para privarse del placer que ella le brindaba, aunque eso requería tolerar la lengua afilada y los celos feroces de Heidi. Podría haber escogido dos muchachas de una docena de campesinas ansiosas por calentar su cama, sin embargo esa noche había necesitado la liberación que la lujuriosa italiana podía darle.

Necesitaba olvidar. Tener a Jessica al mismo tiempo sólo aumentaba las probabilidades de lograr aplacar a los demonios que lo acechaban.

-Eres cruel conmigo, mi Lord.- Heidi se lamentó, pasando su lengua sobre su labio inferior.

-Pienso que tres veces es bastante.- Edward replicó, en tono seco. –aún para una mujer de su nivel de pasión.-

Con esa respuesta, ella capturó su mano y la colocó contra la carne de su pecho generoso.

-No te gusta mi pasión? Ya no me deseas?- pregunto Heidi.

Edward sonrió sin ganas mientras le daba a su pezón un pellizco juguetón.

-Tendrías que descuartizarme para extinguir mi deseo por vos, querida. Pero ya es hora de que vayas a tu propia cama.-

Cuando Heidi iba a protestar, Edward levantó su cuerpo poderoso apoyándose en un codo

. -Sabes cuales son mis deseos. Yo duermo solo.

En verdad, no la hacía retirarse como castigo .Dormir solo era una regla auto impuesta. Aunque obtenía gran placer con el cuerpo femenino, raramente pasaba toda la noche con una mujer. Demasiado indulgencia sensual producía debilitamiento en un guerrero. Cuando Heidi se rehusó a obedecer, Edward le dio una palmada en las nalgas, lo cual la hizo gritar en fingida protesta.

Desafiantemente, ella permaneció boca arriba sobre una pila de almohadas desordenadas, mirándolo con ojos seductores. Provocativamente sus dedos jugaban con sus pechos voluminosos, acariciando los pezones rojizos en una invitación erótica, y sus muslos se abrieron para su apreciación masculina.

-Hagámoslo una vez más, mi Lord, te lo imploro. . .-

A pesar de su desobediencia, Edward soltó una risa áspera. Para ese momento él ya estaba suficientemente satisfecho sexualmente como para ser seducido por sus tácticas, pero era sabio saber cuando era necesario ceder algo. A veces le convenía a un hombre dejar que una mujer ganara pequeñas victorias de modo que ella se rindiese mas fácilmente en asuntos más importantes.

-Una vez más, entonces.- Sus dedos se apoyaron sobre el pubis entre sus muslos, completamente rasurado . . . partiendo los labios ya húmedos, buscando el botón de carne que era el centro de placer femenino.

Heidi tomó una respiración profunda y cerró los ojos, mientras

sus piernas se abrieron ampliamente, dando a sus dedos acceso completo a su centro caliente y lubricado . Con habilidad, él acarició sus pliegues, deslizándose lentamente dentro del canal. Heidi se estremeció con excitación. En pocos momentos un gemido de éxtasis escapó de su garganta, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con su orgasmo y ella arqueó su espalda, su voluptuoso cuerpo se onduló a la luz de las velas. Edward la observó jadeante y sexualmente satisfecha . Heidi merecía ser recompensada por las exquisitas atenciones que había tenido con él. Ella le había provisto placer esa noche; y era justo corresponder ese placer. De hecho, por los últimos quince días, desde que él había vuelto a su casa desde Masen para aguardar órdenes del Duque Carlisle, Heidi lo había satisfecho frecuentemente. Debería sentir más remordimiento, por haber relajado su estricta disciplina de ascetismo. Sin embargo en esas dos semanas había satisfecho su lujuria más frecuentemente de lo que solía hacer y eso era porque el sexo lo ayudaba a mantener alejados los recuerdos.

Inquieto, Edward levantó su mirada de la mujer jadeante acostada en su cama para

Mirar de reojo mas allá de las cortinas de la cama abiertas. El solar en Masen habitación, fría y de aspecto espartana, que carecía de comodidades a excepción de un fuego rugiente en la chimenea y de un tapiz ocasional que colgaba de las paredes de piedra para disminuir el frío. Se Había rehusado a cambiar la decoración del cuarto, este estaba igual a cuando era ocupado por su padre, perversamente determinado preservar la evidencia amarga de su pasado.

Eres el Lord ahora, Edward se recordó . El honor de Masen le pertenecía a él , la propiedad le había sido dada por el duque Carlisle, junto con una carta de nobleza que lo restablecía el rango que le correspondía por nacimiento .

Ya no era un marginal desheredado y sin tierras.

Pero a pesar del poder y sus riqueza actuales, no podía evitar la inquietud que lo asaltaba siempre que estaba en esa habitación donde su padre había azotado la carne de su espalda . Aún ahora, su piel se cubría de un sudor frío de miedo cada vez que entraba en esos aposentos, porque no podía evitar recordar el terror y el dolor de su juventud. No tenía necesidad cerrar sus ojos para recordarse de haber estado agachado contra la pared distante siendo un niño, desnudo y tembloroso, esperando para recibir el castigo de un padre vengativo. Ni siquiera el consuelo actual de carne femenina caliente podía borrar completamente los recuerdos, aunque lo recompensaban en alguna medida por las incontables horas de miedo y de tormento que había sufrido allí.

El sonido distante del silbido de un guardián hizo que Edward levantara la cabeza como un lobo que huele el viento. Cuando él se puso rígido repentinamente, los ojos de Heidi se abrieron.

-No! Mi Lord. . . no puedes detenerte. . . - Su tono de voz era agudo, demandante y jadeante también.

El Sonrió débilmente mientras sus recuerdos brutales se desvanecían.

-Tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes.-

Y lo tenían. Cada persona que llegaba a la fortaleza primeramente debía esperar que se bajara el puente levadizo, luego debía cabalgar los dos patios externo e interno antes de buscar la entrada a la torre de Masen.

Tenía tiempo de hacerle el amor a Heidi.

Pero aún antes que la mujer jadeante y satisfecha se hubiese desmoronado sobre él, los pensamientos de Edward ya se habían movido hacia sus planes. Seguramente la persona que llegaba era un mensajero del duque con una intimación, significaba que el rey Aro había muerto y que Carlisle se estaba preparando para reivindicar su derecho al trono como rey de Inglaterra. Y como era seguro que Carlisle encontraría resistencia, necesitaría reunir fuerzas adecuadas para asegurarse el acceso exitoso al poder.

Las expectativas de Edward crecieron con la perspectiva de una promesa de conflicto .No sólo estaba dispuesto a cumplir con sus deberes de caballero hacia el Lord al cual le había jurado fidelidad , sino que también estaba impaciente tomar las armas en favor de Carlisle. Había permanecido inactivo por demasiado tiempo, sus habilidades de batalla se oxidaban si no las usaba. En los tres meses pasados y mas, la paz había reinado en Normandía, no había habido ninguna rebelión, ninguna escaramuza, ni siquiera un torneo cercano donde hubiera podido afilar sus habilidades y descargar sus frustraciones en el campo de entrenamiento o aumentar su riqueza capturando caballeros enemigos para pedir rescates .

En las últimas dos semanas había estado preparándose para el viaje por venir: lustrado la armadura, afilando las armas, y reuniendo provisiones. Sus caballeros y soldados se habían unido en la práctica diaria, entrenando con las espadas, disparando flechas al blanco, y sin embargo , ellos también estaban ansiosos por comenzar la campaña.

Y ahora parecía que el momento estaba próximo.

Mientras Edward esperaba, un largo intervalo pasó antes que un golpe sonara en la puerta, un tiempo que él aprovechó para proveerle placer a Heidi en recompensa por su dulzura y su paciencia. Con la orden de Edward, su vasallo, Jasper Hale, entró en el solar, a medio vestir, con la túnica sin atar y sonriendo ampliamente.

-El Duque Carlisle?- Edward preguntó mientras levantaba su cuerpo de sobre la muchacha para sentarse en el borde de la cama maciza.

- Si, el duque que pronto será rey de Inglaterra. Cabalga hacia la costa y llegará en dos días y nos espera para acompañarlo.- Jasper continuó hablando. -El mensajero quiere hablar con vos.-

Manteniendo su sonrisa, Edward colocó la sábana de lino encima de las dos mujeres desnudas en su cama. -Dile que entre.-

Obviamente el mensajero había cabalgado duramente desde la corte del duque,

porque su capa estaba salpicada con barro y el cansancio profundizaba las líneas

en su cara. El confirmó lo que Jasper ya había anunciado, agregando más detalles sobre los planes de la partida y la composición de las fuerzas de Carlisle, y lo advirtió sobre la resistencia esperada entre los partidarios del rey Aro en Inglaterra.

Satisfecho, Edward dimitió al hombre con órdenes de procurar alimento y descanso en el salón, a continuación él caminó desnudo hasta la mesa donde una comida lo esperaba. Sirvió Vino de un jarra en dos copas y le entregó una a Jasper y tomó la suya propia.

-Por Inglaterra, entonces!- él brindó

-Si , por Inglaterra!. Porque encontremos una gran cantidad de rebeldes ingleses a quienes derrotar antes que tu impaciencia haga tu humor más negro de lo que ha estado últimamente.-

-Mi humor?- Las cejas de Edward se levantaron con una expresión divertida.

-Mi carácter es dulce como la miel. -

Su vasallo casi lanza una carcajada. -Y los tres muñecos de paja del campo de entrenamiento que destruiste ayer?. Si los muñecos hubieran sido infieles musulmanes, habríamos librado Tierra Santa a esta altura! Te aseguro que he conocido jabalíes salvajes menos peligrosos cuando pasas algunos días encerrado aquí en Masen.-

La única respuesta de Edward era un encogimiento de hombros mientras vaciaba su copa .

-Tal vez.-

-Pero veo que has estado buscando una cura para tu malhumor.- Jasper sonrió maliciosamente mientras, con un gesto de su cabeza, señalaba a las mujeres en la cama de su Lord . -Por Dios!, dos muchachas al mismo tiempo Edward? No Podías dejar alguna para nosotros?-

Edward estudió a su caballero, de cabello rubio con una sonrisa constante. - Dudo mucho que a vos te haya faltado compañía femenina.-

- No, pero por alguna razón encuentro totalmente incomprensible, que las mujeres te prefieran a pesar de tu mal humor.-

-Simplemente porque yo me tomo un momento para asegurarles su placer

en vez de sólo buscar mi propio placer.- Ante la mueca de Jasper, fue el turno de

Edward de sonreír. -Menos egoísmo te haría mas querible, amigo.-

-Sin duda tienes razón.- Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, Jasper tragó el resto de su vino, a continuación miró de reojo hacia Edward con una medida de astucia

-Es sabio, también, que tengas tu buena cuota de amantes ahora cuando todavía puedes hacerlo. Tu futura esposa no estará muy contenta de tener que compartirte después del casamiento. Una dama de su alcurnia esperará que concentres todas tus atenciones en ella, al menos al principio.-

El buen humor de Edward se desvaneció con ese comentario. Su prometida

lo esperaba en Inglaterra y esa era la única razón por la que no encontraría esta

campaña completamente a su gusto. -Con la oposición que nosotros indudablemente enfrentaremos.- él dijo secamente. -Podría pasar meses antes que yo pueda encontrar un tiempo libre para celebrar la ceremonia de casamiento.-

-Probablemente no podrás posponer por mucho tiempo la boda.- Jasper observó, con humor su tono de voz. Para esconder sus pensamientos, Edward giró abruptamente para volver a llenar su copa de vino. Su amigo había sabido por mucho tiempo de su reticencia a visitar Inglaterra pero sólo últimamente había comenzado

a sospechar la causa: que el Dragón Negro de Masen carecía de coraje.

Edward sacudió el cabeza disgustado. Cómo era posible? El era un guerrero, un caballero poderoso que se había ganado sus espuelas como caballero a la joven edad de diecisiete años. En los once años desde entonces, había probado su valor incontables veces. Sus hazañas notables en combate le habían ganado el mote de "El Dragón Negro" un nombre temido que hacía temblar a sus enemigos. Sin embargo la idea del casamiento con la heredera de Swan lo inquietaba, temer a una mera muchacha.

Jasper pensaría que eso era para morirse de risa. Sería objeto de bromas, si no fuera por las posibles repercusiones, Edward admitió amargamente. Si sus hombres se enterasen de su temor, no sólo sufriría bromas, sino que el respeto hacia él diminuiría, una consecuencia que podía resultar perjudicial para su liderazgo.

Como si detectara su incomodidad, Jasper sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. –Alégrate, mi Lord. Como dijiste, podría pasar meses antes que debas enfrentar a tu novia. Con suerte, los defensores de Aro no entregarán Inglaterra fácilmente y tu tiempo será pasado luchando y sometiendo rebeldes. Tal vez puedas lograr atrasar tu visita a Swan hasta la próxima primavera o quizás hasta el verano.-

- Si - Edward dijo, tomando un trago largo de vino. Lo que necesitaba era una buena lucha para quitar de su mente la boda. La guerra, la caza y los torneos, esos eran sus pasiones . No las mujeres. No su prometida. Estaba ansioso por entrar en batalla, por confrontar, para poder escapar de la aflicción del matrimonio por un tiempo mas.

-Puedes contar conmigo para supervisar los arreglos finales para el viaje.-

Jasper le aseguró. -Estaremos preparados para marchar con la primera luz del día.-

Edward asintió, pero apenas observó mientras su vasallo partía. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado absorbidos en el destino que lo esperaba del otro lado del canal. Mientras, por un lado, anticipaba la campaña militar por venir con placer, por el otro lado, de ningún modo estaba ansioso por llegar a Inglaterra.

Mas de cuatro años habían pasado desde que se había firmado el contrato de compromiso matrimonial, un tiempo que había usado luchando y sirviendo a su Lord.

Las estaciones de los años se había deslizado una tras otra , y él había estado demasiado ocupado con sus deberes y obligaciones como para ir a Inglaterra a buscar a su futura esposa.

Ni siquiera había acompañado a Carlisle a Inglaterra el año pasado cuando el duque se encontró con el rey Aro para acordar la sucesión al trono.

Ausentemente, Edward se movió para pararse delante del fuego en la chimenea, su mirada fija en las llamas.

Todo el tiempo, su compromiso con Isabella de Swan le había parecido una buena maniobra política basada en la idea de conseguir tierras y herederos y cimentar una alianza con una familia poderosa que tuviese poder en Inglaterra. Después de haber pasado mucho tiempo de su vida sin tierras y sin un título, había aceptado con entusiasmo la posibilidad aumentar su riqueza y de extender sus bases de poder a Inglaterra, donde sólo poseía tierras menores. Había estado ansioso por aceptar lo que se le ofrecía, dirigiendo su determinación feroz a convertirse en un hombre más poderoso que su despreciable padre, a forjarse para si mismo una dinastía que rivalizase con la de los Lords más poderosos de la tierra. Que una esposa de origen noble viniera como parte de la transacción no le había parecido un precio demasiado gran que pagar. . .en ese momento .

Las razones de Lord Charles, el padre de Isabella para querer la unión eran tan mercenarias como las suyas y tal vez más políticas. Lord Charles apoyaba al rey Aro pero sabía que Esme y su hijo Carlisle algún día podían prevalecer en el poder de Inglaterra. Bajo esa especulación el Lord de Swan había prometido a su hija de catorce años de edad a un lord normando que apoyaba a Carlisle, con la intención de dejarla bien protegida por un marido poderoso si la corona inglesa cambiaba de manos .

Para ese entonces, Edward reflexionó, el escándalo de su nacimiento y su dudoso linaje ya no eran impedimentos , porque a él le había sido restituida su herencia y la propiedad de Masen, que, sumadas a las cuantiosas ganancias que le habían dejado los torneos y las guerras, lo hacía uno de los caballeros mas ricos de Normandía.

Había parecido un buen acuerdo para ambas partes.

Excepto que él deseó ser libre aún antes que la tinta se secara en el pergamino donde se había firmado el acuerdo matrimonial .

En esas épocas inciertas de rebeliones, un pacto de compromiso siempre podía ser quebrado, pues quién se ocuparía de hacer cumplir la ley? La regulación de justicia en Inglaterra era incierta, pues el rey Aro virtualmente había perdido el poder

de dispensar justicia . Sin embargo mientras los años pasaron Edward no había encontrado ninguna buena razón para disolver el contrato. Qué podía decir? Qué temía una unión tan ventajosa? Sus enemigos se deleitarían con su debilidad y lo considerarían un tonto. La muerte de su hermano mayor había convertido a Isabella de Swan en una gran heredera, un premio que todo noble lucharía por poseer.

Distraídamente Edward friccionó su pecho desnudo mientras miraba fijamente las llamas, vagamente consciente del calor que crecía en su ingle desnuda.

Cuando había conocido a su futura esposa en las celebraciones del compromiso, Isabella sólo había sido una adolescente en ese entonces, pero todavía la recordaba: un cuerpo largo, delgado y grácil, su cabello claro color marrón; facciones angulosas , una piel clara salpicada con pecas; enormes ojos color chocolate que parecían ver mas de lo que revelaban.

Edward consideró su juventud una ventaja. El quería una esposa mansa, alguien joven y maleable a quien él pudiera moldear a su gusto, a alguien a quien se le pudiera enseñar obediencia y hasta lealtad. Se había tomado el trabajo de asegurarse que ella estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pues no deseaba repetir la falta de fidelidad de su madre hacia su padre.

Isabella encanto que le había sorprendido y gustado. El tiempo podría haberla cambiado, Edward sospechó amargamente. Para ese entonces ella podría haber aprendido los talentos que eran tan típicos de su sexo: la crueldad, las mentiras y la traición.

Su condición de nacimiento noble ya la marcaban como un posible problema.

Desde la cuna, sus graves problemas con mujeres de la nobleza habían marcado el alma de Edward, así como su padre había marcado su espalda con latigazos. Su propia madre adultera lo condenado a una vida de tormento, sentenciándolo al infierno de la rabia de su padre. Debido a su infidelidad, él había sido forzado a luchar por su derechos de nacimiento, su identidad, y hasta su propia existencia.

En verdad, él le daba poco uso a las mujeres, mas allá del placer que sus cuerpos le procuraban. Era un hombre de apetitos fuertes, pero prefería una campesina simple a una dama de alta alcurnia. Una muchacha lujuriosa cuyas necesidades modestas fuesen satisfechas fácilmente, que no tuvieran pretensiones de principios como honor, constancia o fidelidad, que no lo despreciaran por sus orígenes dudosos.

Isabella de Swan encajaba en nada con esa descripción.

Edward exhaló un suspiro, recordándose a sí mismo que era demasiado tarde para retirarse del acuerdo matrimonial. Honraría su palabra respecto al contrato. Cuando Inglaterra fuese ganada y el gobierno de Carlisle estuviese asegurado, viajaría a Swan y se sometería a la boda que había demorado por demasiado tiempo. Aunque preferiría luchar contra un ejército enemigo entero antes que enfrentar a su prometida.

Dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de ese pensamiento, Edward se rió suavemente.

Cómo se había metido en ese dilema? Su coraje era rehén de una simple muchacha que pesaba la mitad que él y que tenía un décimo de su fuerza? Que podía hacerle, después de todo?.

Deliberadamente, sacudió la cabeza, forzándose a liberar su mente. Qué necesidad tenía de preocuparse por su prometida o con cualquier mujer? De lo único que él sabía y conocía era de luchar. Todo lo que quería era una buena batalla o dos o tres... Por ahora. . Sin embargo su futuro estaba en juego. Desde el momento en que pusiera un pie en Inglaterra, estaría sellando su destino. Su única esperanza era que hubiera muchas revueltas contra el nuevo rey que necesitaran ser sofocadas.

Edward fue sacado de sus fantasías desagradables por unos brazos sedosos que entrelazaron su cintura desde atrás, un cuerpo femenino y familiar, se presionaba sugestivamente contra el suyo.. Edward sintió que sus músculos tensos se relajaban.

-Ella no te complacerá como yo.- Heidi ronroneó, mordiendo el músculo del hombro con sus dientes.

-Quién?-

-Tu novia inglesa.-

Edward hizo una mueca, no deseaba hablar de su novia, o discutir el tema de su matrimonio con su amante. -Ella no es inglesa, sino normanda, como lo son todas las familias que gobiernan allá.-

-Normanda, Inglesa. . . Ella no te hará gozar como Heidi.-

-Basta.- Sus manos hicieron soltar los brazos de su concubina. -No deseo hablar de ella.-

Moviéndose sinuosamente para estar delante de él. -Perdóname, mi Lord, no deseaba irritarte.-

Su boca se curvó con diversión.

-No? A vos te gusta provocarme, Heidi, como bien sabes.-

Ella se inclinó más cerca para apoyar sus labios contra

su pecho, rodeando con su lengua el pezón masculino . . . luego más abajo, a través de la mata de vello ondulando de su pecho .. . y más abajo todavía , a lo largo de su miembro flácido. . . excitándolo expertamente mientras se arrodillaba en el piso de piedra a sus pies.

-Sólo yo sé satisfacerte, mi magnífico garañón.- Ella

Susurró roncamente contra su miembro hinchado.

- Si.- él concordó. Ya podía sentir sus genitales agitar, su órgano endureciéndose.

-Para qué demorarnos? Satisfáceme ahora.-

Poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, atrajo a Heidi hacia su miembro excitado. Sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba de ella. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa felina, ella cerró sus dedos acariciando la base de su falo, ahora erguido y grueso, y lo tomó en su boca caliente.

Con un gesto placer, Edward cerró sus ojos, sus nalgas se apretaron rígidamente mientras penetraba lentamente su boca estremeciéndose con la caricia de su lengua . Esta era su última noche en Masen y haría buen uso de ella y de las habilidades exquisitas de su amante italiana.

Su mano apretó su cabeza oscura mientras intentaba perderse en el placer sensual que ella le proveía, pero en vano intentó olvidarse de su cómico dilema: un poderoso Lord y uno de los vasallos mas capaces del duque Henry, se había vuelto temeroso.

Sin embargo no era a sus enemigos poderosos o a sus ejércitos a quienes temía, sino a una joven noble. Una simple muchacha.

Absurdo, mas allá de toda razón, a pesar de todos los argumentos racionales le temía a su propio prometida.

Una prometida que no podía evitar enfrentar por mucho mas tiempo.

Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.

BESOS :*


End file.
